


Zoom

by FullyGrownAngel



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Zoom Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullyGrownAngel/pseuds/FullyGrownAngel
Summary: Nicole is away for the week at Quantico. Waverly & Nicole chat nightly via zoom to stay in touch. They miss each other. Waverly has an idea...
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Zoom

Waverly made herself comfortable on the sofa and opened her laptop. It was 8pm, which meant it was time for her nightly zoom call with Nicole. Her girlfriend was at Quantico for the week and she had been thinking about this call all day. She clicked to join the meeting and her girlfriend’s face came into view. Nicole was seated on her dorm bed, looking ridiculously gorgeous in sweats and a plain gray t-shirt. Waverly felt a surge of heat flow through her. It wasn’t the same as being in person, but at least they could still see each other “Hi, babe. How was your day?”

Nicole smiled, “Hi, Waves. It was long. We spent most of the day sitting in a classroom studying solved cases. Basic serial killers 101. How was your day?”

“Dolls thinks there’s a new vampire biker gang in Purgatory and Wynonna was way too excited about it. She tried to get me to go to the morgue with her to look at the latest victim, but I was feeling a bit indisposed. I stayed in the office instead and worked on the filing.”

“What’s wrong, Waves? Are you not feeling well?” Nicole leaned forward to get a better view of Waverly’s face, her own filling with concern.

Waverly smiled wryly. “Don’t worry. I’m fine. I just missed you so badly after our call last night that I drank too much of Wynonna’s whiskey and had a horrible hangover. I woke up in bed cuddling with Wynonna thinking it was you.”

Nicole grinned. “I’m sure that must have gone over well.”

“Yeah, Wynonna was not especially receptive. Let’s just leave it at that.” Waverly laughed at the memory.

“Does Purgatory have vampires now? You said Dolls ‘thinks’.”

“Several people have turned up dead with their blood drained. Then there’s those 2 little telltale holes on their necks, so it seems like a real possibility.”

“Shit, Waves. Be careful, okay?” Nicole looked worried. “I shouldn’t have gone out of town. It sounds like you need all hands on deck.”

“Don’t worry. Precautions have been taken.” She grinned. “Although your hands are always welcome on my deck.” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Nicole laughed. “Only 4 more days, then I’ll be back home.”

Waverly frowned. “Four more days seems like an eternity right now, Nicole. I miss having you here where I can have my way with you.” She grinned crookedly, “Like right now. I made so many mistakes today at work because all I could think about was your mouth.”

Nicole groaned, “Waves! Don’t do this to me. I still have to get through the next 4 days without you.”

Waverly tilted her head and looked at Nicole intently, trying to judge her reaction. “We don’t have to wait for 4 whole days, do we? I mean…we are together right now, even if it’s only via zoom.”

Nicole blinked a few times. “What are you up to? I recognize that look on your face. You are definitely up to something.”

Waverly blushed. “I’m just saying that there are still things we could do…now.” She paused momentarily before continuing, “Are you going to make me spell it out, Nicole? Cause I will if I have too. Although maybe I should just show you.”

Nicole’s eyes widened as Waverly began to unbutton her denim shirt. “Waves! What are you…?”

Waverly interrupted, “Would you like me to stop, Nicole?”

Nicole tried to speak, but no sound came out. She licked her bottom lip and swallowed.

“Your expression would seem to be indicating that you would like me to continue.” Waverly finished unbuttoning and removed her shirt. She was not wearing anything underneath.

“Holy shit, Waves!” Nicole stared at her girlfriend’s breasts and a throbbing started between her legs.

Waverly cupped her left breast, taking the nipple between her fingers and squeezing gently. “You know how much I love it when you do this.”

Nicole’s mouth dropped open and she felt the wetness between her legs. “Jesus, Waves.”

“What would you do, Nicole? If you were here?”

Nicole bit her lip and watched as Waverly caressed herself. “I want you so badly right now.”

“Tell me.”

“I would kiss every inch of your beautiful breasts.”

“I want to feel your mouth on me, Nicole. God…your mouth. It makes me horny just thinking about it.”

“Baby…sometimes when I’m at work, I think about you naked, spread out on my desk and I imagine eating you right there in the station.”

“Mmmm…” Waverly closed her eyes. “I would love that. I wouldn’t even care who sees.”

“I can taste you on my tongue right now. I can never get enough.”

“Are you wet, Nicole?

“Yes, baby. You are making me crazy right now.” Nicole moved her hand down inside the front of her sweats.

Waverly had moved to her other nipple and was toying with it. “This is you touching me right now, Nicole. Only you can touch me like this. This is all I could think about today. Your hands on me. Your mouth.”

Nicole’s eyes were fixed on what Waverly was doing with her hand. “Waves?”

“Hmm?”

“Take off your jeans.”

Waverly placed the laptop on the coffee table and did what she was told.

“Your panties, too.” Nicole’s voice was strained.

Waverly removed her panties. “Now what do you want me to do, Nicole? Tell me.”

“Baby can you…move the camera… down…there? I want to see you. I…” Nicole swallowed hard and Waverly could see the desire on her face.

“What Nicole? What do you want?”

Nicole closed her eyes in embarrassment and replied “I really…want to see your pussy. Let me see it.”

Waverly tilted the screen down, positioning it so that Nicole could see between her legs. She spread them wider. “See how wet I am, Nicole? That’s all for you.”

Nicole groaned at Waverly’s words and felt her own wetness. She opened her eyes, locking them between her girlfriend’s legs. She licked her lips and began to rub her clit, moving her fingers in circles.

“I want you to touch yourself. I want to see it, Waves.”

Waverly moved her free hand down and buried her finger in herself. “Like this, Nicole? Is this what you want?”

Nicole managed a hoarse “Yes” while she continued rubbing herself. “God you are so sexy. I want to be there fucking you so badly right now.” Nicole’s eyes were fixed on Waverly’s fingers moving in and out of herself.

“This is you fucking me, Nicole. My fingers are your fingers inside me. Can you feel how wet I am?”

Nicole was dipping her own fingers inside herself and spreading the wetness up through her folds. She rubbed her fingers back and forth against the throbbing spot between her legs.

“Are you close, Waves? Because I am about to come.” Nicole gasped out.

“I’m right there with you, Nicole. I want to watch you first.”

Nicole came undone. Her head rolled back against the headboard and her body jerked at the intense spasms that rolled through her. “Fuck, Waves,” she exclaimed when she was finally able to open her eyes to find Waverly’s eyes fixed on her. Her girlfriend’s mouth was open, and she was focused on rubbing her clit. Nicole watched, fascinated, as Waverly’s face contorted with pleasure. She let out a low, long moan as she came, falling back against the sofa. Nicole bit her lip and felt the throbbing flare momentarily between her legs again as she watched Waverly lose herself completely.

Once Nicole was sure Waverly was finished, she cleared her throat.

Waverly opened her eyes and looked at Nicole.

Nicole smiled at her, eyes soft. “That was amazing, baby.”

“Yeah?” Waverly asked, a sweet smile lighting her eyes.

“Yeah,” Nicole reassured her. “I’ve never seen this side of you, but I like it. No one else could affect me like that from 2,000 miles away.”

Waverly’s smile widened. “I wasn’t sure if that was your thing, but I thought it was worth a try.”

Nicole gazed at her in amazement, flashing a dimpled smile. “Baby, that’s everybody’s thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Should there be a 3rd part or no?


End file.
